wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wake Up Jeff! (song)
"Wake Up Jeff!" is a song which is about waking up Jeff up. It is Jeff's favourite song. According to the The Sunday Mail photo, the song was rehearsed live in late 1995. It first appeared in a video and album with the same name. Song Credits Wake Up Jeff ! * M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page (EMI) * Produced by The Wiggles * Engineered by Chris Brooke and Aaron Rhuig * Lead Vocals: Greg Page * Back-up Vocals: Paul Paddick and Greg Truman * Garage band guitar: Murray Cook * Bass guitar: Murray Cook * Piano, snoring: Jeff Fatt * Drums: Tony Henry It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Vocals: Greg Page Bass: Murray Cook Keyboard: Jeff Fatt Drums: Tony Henry * Originally engin- eered by Aaron Ruig * Remastered by Don Bartley Play Piano with... The Wiggles (sheet music) * Words & Music by Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field and Greg Page * © 1996 Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Music Arrangements by: The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay Play Piano with... The Wiggles (audio) * Music Arrangements by The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay * Transcriptions by Tony Celiberti (Scarlet Music) * CD Backing track by Sean Peter (Autopilot Productions) * Words & Music by Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field and Greg Page * © 1996 Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd Big Birthday! * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Music Produced by Anthony Field * Recorded and Mixed by Ben Hardie, Alex Keller * Mastered by Don Bartley * Vocals: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran * Musicians: Murray Cook, Anthony Field Listen Song Lyrics Chorus Wake Up Jeff! Everybody's wiggling Wake Up Jeff! We really need you Wake Up Jeff! You're missing all the fun now Wake Up Jeff, before the day's through! What's that sound? I can hear somebody snoring What's that sound? It's not Murray or Greg Anthony's awake so let's have another guess now Oh my goodness, it must be Jeff! Chorus Dorothy the Dinosaur is munching on some roses Wags the Dog is digging up bones Henry the Octopus is dancing round in circles Wake Up, Jeff, We need you for the show! Chorus Trivia * In 1998 concerts from February to September, Captain Feathersword is absent since he was already seen tickling The Wiggles. * An instrumental track of the song is played over the opening and closing credits of It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!. * The Karaoke Songs 1 shows that John Field's name was in the credits, although he didn't write it. * Jimmy Barnes once performed this song during the UNICEF concert. * The song is played on the Big Red Car Kiddie Ride. * When Jeff says "Can you please keep that noise down? I'm trying to sleep!" in the 1996 version, everyone else falls asleep. Gallery WakeUpJeff!-Concert.png|Late 1995 live WakeUpJeff!-Clock.jpg|Clock WakeUpJeff!-Prologue.jpg|Jeff wearing pyjamas TheWigglyGroupinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Wiggly Group Captain,DorothyandGreginWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Captain, Dorothy and Greg CaptainandGreginWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Captain and Greg JeffSleepinginWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Jeff sleeping GregSingingWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Greg singing TheEarlyWigglyGroupinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group WakeUpJeff!(Song).jpg|"Wake Up Jeff!" TheAwakeWigglesSingingWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Awake Wiggles singing WagsandAnthonyinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Wags and Anthony TheProfessionalWigglyGroup.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group JeffandTheWigglyFriends.jpg|Jeff and the Wiggly Friends Greg,JeffandtheWigglyFriends.jpg|Greg, Jeff and the Wiggly Friends TheNonrealisticWigglyGroup.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Group TheOppositeWigglyGroupinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group TheAwakeWigglyGroupinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group MurrayPlayingEpiphoneCasinoElectricGuitar.jpg|Murray playing Epiphone Casino guitar TheProWigglyHumansandDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans and Dorothy TheWiggles,CaptainandDorothy.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Dorothy TheLandWigglyGroupinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group WagsinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Wags HenryandWagsinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Henry and Wags JeffWakingUpinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Jeff waking up SnareDrum.jpg|Anthony's drum JeffYawning.jpg|Jeff yawning JeffinBed.jpg|"Can you keep that noise down? I'm trying to sleep." WakeUpJeff!-1996Live.jpg|1996 live (Wiggledance!) WakeUpJeff!-CartoonForm.jpg|Cartoon form from the "Big Red Car: Color and Keep" fun book WakeUpJeff!-1998.jpg|1997 version WakeUpJeff!-Early1998ConcertFootage.jpg|1998 live WakeUpJeff!-MelbourneLive.jpg|Melbourne live WakeUpJeff!-DisneylandLive.jpg|Disneyland live WakeUpJeff!-2000Live.jpg|1999 live WakeUpHouse!.jpg|Big Brother as "Wake Up House!" WakeUpJeff!-2002Live.jpg|2002 live WakeUpJeff!-2002.png|2002 version (TV Series 3) WakeUpJeff!-2004.jpg|2004 version (TV Series 4) WakeUpJeff!-2006.jpg|2006 (It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!) 13000.png|1997 version WakeUpDanny!-Live.jpg|Taiwan Live concert (early 2004) WakeUpDanny!titlecard.png|2003 verison WakeUpDanny!-2006.jpg|2006 version IMG_9977.jpg|Sam version IMG_9982.jpg|2008 version with Jimmy Barnes Video Performances *Wake Up Jeff! *Wiggledance! Live in Concert *The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland * It's Time To Wake Up Jeff! * Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles * On the Road with The Wiggles * Everybody Come Wiggle! * Lights, Camera, Action! (Taiwanese video) * Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles (2014 video) Episode Performances *Wiggle Opera *Communication (Concert) * A Wiggly Concert * Rhythms * By the Sea * Animal Fun * Watching the Waves * O'Reilly! * Farmer Brown * Making Pies * A Wiggly Mystery * Eagle Rock * Learn About Animals Album Appearance *Wake Up Jeff ! *It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! * Splish, Splash, Big Red Boat * Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles * Wiggly Party & Other Kiddy Hits * ReWiggled - A Tribute To The Wiggles * Hit Songs and Rarities * Hot Potatoes & Cold Spaghetti! * The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl * Karaoke Songs 1 * Sing Along With The Wiggles * Everybody Come Wiggle! Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wake Up Jeff songs Category:Wiggledance! Live In Concert songs Category:Live At Disneyland Songs Category:It's Time to Wake Up Jeff songs Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:Big Birthday songs Category:ReWiggled - A Tribute To The Wiggles songs Category:2009 songs Category:2009 Category:2006 songs Category:2006 Category:1996 Category:1996 songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Songs Mentioning Wiggles Members Category:Songs In Medleys Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Adapted Songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:Wiggly Owl Medley Songs Category:Action Songs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 2 Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Music Category:Series 4 Category:2000 Category:2000 songs Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:Title Songs Category:1995 Category:1995 songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:Sing Along With The Wiggles songs Category:Jimmy Barnes Songs Category:Songs With Special Guests Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:Sprout Songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:Big Red Car Kiddie Ride Songs Category:Little Wiggles Songs Category:On the Road with The Wiggles Songs Category:Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing! Songs Category:Hit Songs and Rarities Songs Category:Hot Potatoes & Cold Spaghetti! Songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl Songs Category:Wiggly Party and Other Kiddy Hits Songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes Category:Wiggly Get Up Medley Songs Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:Songs Focused on Jeff Category:The Wiggles Reunion Show Songs Category:Everybody Come Wiggle! Songs Category:Lights, Camera, Action! (Taiwanese video) Songs Category:Wiggles Tribute Party Music Songs Category:Wiggles Party Music Tribute Songs Category:Wiggles Tribute - The Greatest Hits Songs Category:Tribute to the Wiggles Songs Category:Play Piano with... The Wiggles Songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:YouTube Songs Category:Karaoke Songs 1 Songs